Patience
by i-am-mindwalking
Summary: Patience always pays off, you just have to wait long enough. And Root's been very patient with Shaw.


"Why do they keep doing that?" Shaw wiped away a smudge of blood off her cheek and neck.

"That's disgusting," Root picked a piece of skin and bone off her hair.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll call Lionel," Reese looked them up and down when he joined the women in the backyard.

"Thanks," Root said but wasn't speaking to him, but to whatever the Machine had whispered into her ear. "This way," she grabbed Shaw's arm and they disappeared through the alley.

* * *

"The Machine could have warned us," Shaw wasn't so much disgusted about the blood and gore but rather pissed that the Decima guy had jumped out the window before they could interrogate him. And that he scattered his body parts all over the backyard and onto them in the process.

"John shouldn't have gone ahead alone. Follow me," Root shot her an annoyed look and led them into the side entrance of a posh hotel.

Snagging the key card of an employer, they boarded the service elevator.

"Room 1002, got it!" Root pushed the button for the tenth floor.

"I like your travel agency," Shaw raised an eyebrow.

Putting the "Do not disturb" sign on the door handle, Shaw threw the door close behind them and assessed the fancy room. At least the Machine didn't pick them a dump.

Root disappeared into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. Not commenting, Shaw threw her coat on the sofa, she inspected the mini bar and helped herself to a whiskey.

Checking out the rest of the suit, she opened every closet and was surprised to find clothes in them.

She heard the water running and took post next to the window, checking the streets and the entrance below.

"Your turn," Root excited the bathroom a while later, wrapped in a fluffy robe.

"What's the voice in your head saying?" The Machine would warn them if they were in danger but it couldn't hurt to stay alert.

"Nothing, she hasn't given me any alerts or new assignments yet," Root trailed off and waited until Shaw was looking at her, "I was hoping you'd join me," she held eye contact and let the offer hang between them.

"No thanks!" Shaw brushed past her, bumping into her side hard.

"Why are you so rude?" Root called after her.

Shaw took her boots off and then hurled her blood stained shirt into the sink. "Finch is missing, we're hunted and you have nothing better."

"This isn't about Finch," Root interrupted her and followed into the spacious bathroom with it's black marble tiles and walk in shower. "You don't get hung up on things like that. You only focus on the task at hand. That's your gift and curse, isn't it?"

"Don't pretend you know me!" Shaw was in her face with two quick steps and pushed a finger in her chest but Root only smirked.

"Then why don't you let me get to know you better," she replied smugly, her eyes traveling from Shaw's eyes to her lips and then down her neck and chest slowly.

"That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Shaw narrowed her eyes and Root lay her head to one side, a drop of water was running down smooth skin and Shaw wanted to slap herself for having the urge to let her tongue follow the same line. Root looked back up just in time to catch the slight change in her expression. And Shaw knew she had noticed it, too.

"Are you still mad at me for kidnapping you?" Root walked past Shaw who made a huffing sound, "Oh, I see," she whispered and leaned on the sink.

"See what?" Shaw had her hands by her side, her muscles tense. "See what?" she repeated when all Root did was stare at her. Shaw knew exactly what the hacker was thinking right now and bit her lips.

"You're still sulky because I managed to sneak up on you." Root said after a long moment. "I bruised your ego." And when she smiled compassionately, Shaw was getting enraged and that irritated her to no end.

"Fuck you, Root!"

"Ask nicely." The hacker shot back.

"Cocky, but why don't you take the first step." Shaw challenged her and Root held her gaze and untied her robe slowly. "Isn't your alarm system shouting warnings at you right now?" Shaw licked her lips and stepping closer.

"She doesn't have to warn me about you, does she?" Root smiled, but not smugly like before. She knew she'd just won.

Shaw captured her lips in a searing kiss and pushed the robe over her shoulder and out of the way, her hands running around her waist and up and down her back, pushing her backwards into the sink.

Root groaned when Shaw pressed their bodies together.

"Overdressed," she mumbled or though, she wasn't sure but unhooked Shaw's bra and pulled back long enough to pull it off and let it slip to the floor. Taking the opportunity, she pushed away from the sink and grinned appreciatively. Leaning down she kiss her way along the neck and collarbone, nibbling and sucking on the way.

Shaw held her by the neck and pulled her hair a little when she scratched her teeth along the nape of the neck and probably left a mark. Hissing slightly, Root's tongue trailed to her breast and now Shaw groaned.

Root unzipped her pants with skilled fingers and pulled them down slowly, taking her time with her hands kneading firm buttocks and then oh so slowly kissing her way down well toned abs.

Shaw was holding onto slim but strong shoulders to keep from falling to the floor, she felt a little light headed.

Fuck, she thought and kicked her pants off.

When she opened her eyes, Root was getting up, gazing at her with dark eyes, stepping in once more and holding her tightly, hands everywhere and her lips searching her mouth, teeth crashing together. Root tugging on Shaw's button lip and burying her hands in long dark hair, brushing it out of the way and holding onto Shaw, pushing her on top of the vanity.

Root was taking her sweet time kissing full breasts with special care on each nipple, not biting this time and then leaving a wet trail towards the navel. When she felt Shaw tremble slightly, she stopped and looked up into dark brown eyes.

"Say please," Root had been waiting for this moment forever, she mused when Shaw tried to shot her an angry look but failed miserably. Patience always paid off, you just had to wait long enough.

"Please!" Shaw caved in. She'd probably sign up for plans of world domination if Root asked right now. But she didn't and Shaw forgot what she was thinking as soon as Root complied with her plea.

End


End file.
